


Perfect Fit

by amuk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This room will do nicely, they think. It will be the place where everything starts and ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another series I need to catch up on..though, yay for getting to chapter 66? Anyways, I've rewritten this about six times, each version drastically different from the last, and now I give up. I'm sleepy and this is not going to get any better. D

The room is devoid of life when they enter. A piano rests in a corner, several tables stand scattered across the floor.  
  
"Perfect." Tamaki smiles, already envisioning what will come. He can already see the carefully chosen furniture, the delicate dishes, the soft smiles.   
  
"This will do nicely," Kyouya murmurs, carefully writing on his pad the estimated costs. "It's large enough."  
  
Hunny is already peering through the window, Mori silently keeping an eye on him, and the twins are peeking through the closed doors. "Sire, there's more room over here."  
  
"Really?" He follows them, entering the room. "It's just a closet--"  
  
The door closes with a click and it takes Tamaki a minute to realize he's locked in. "HEY! LET ME--"  
  
"I knew it would be too small to fit him properly," Kaoru stage-whispers, cackling slightly as the banging starts.  
  
"Maybe a tight fit?" Hikaru adds.   
  
"Oh...." Hunny stares at the design in a corner. "It's cute! Mori--" Without another word, he sits on the giant's shoulders, peering at the border on the walls. "I like this."  
  
Kyouya stops writing, finally, ignoring Tamaki's huffs as he blasts through the doors or the twins laughter. "We should make this much in a short time." Pushing his glasses up, he glances around a final time before circling the amount. "It will do."  
  
And the idea seems a little closer with those three words, a little more realistic.   
  
(and they know that time is all too brief, that before they know it this will be over, that one day this will be where they part)  
  
"Then it's time for shopping!" Tamaki orders, and the they depart the room in a storm.  
  
(and they know that this has only just begun and there is still so much awaiting them)


End file.
